


Jack, It's Cold Outside

by leafingbookstea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafingbookstea/pseuds/leafingbookstea
Summary: A familiar Christmas Song with a Phrack twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221A_brina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/gifts), [kid_n_the_hall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid_n_the_hall/gifts).



> I saw an article about how this song is misunderstood in our current cultural context. The original meaning has more to do with what others might say about two single people staying the night together than it is about non-consent. You can read the article here. 
> 
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/posteverything/wp/2014/12/19/baby-its-cold-outside-was-once-an-anthem-for-progressive-women-what-happened/?utm_term=.43592c4d4c3e
> 
> And grant me, if you would, two anachronisms (the song was first published in 1944 and Melbourne didn’t get snowstorms in the 20’s and 30’s).
> 
> This is a gift for 221a_brina and kid_n_the_hall, and anyone else who needs to escape into fluff for a little while.

“Well, Miss Fisher, it's been an enjoyable evening but I think I should go.”

 

“Please, Inspector, Stay a little while longer, won't you?”

 

“No, it's very late. I really must go.”

 

“But look at the weather. You will catch cold out there.”

 

His incredulous look said _“Really, Miss Fisher?”_

 

“Just one more nightcap?” Phryne cajoled.

  
“I really can't stay…”

 

“But Jack, it's cold outside.”

 

“I have got to get back to the station…”

 

“But Jack, it's cold outside.”

 

“Your company has been lovely, Miss Fisher, but…”

 

“I am so glad you came by tonight.” She said, brushing against his hand when she took his glass, “Oh my! Your hands are like ice!

 

“Collins will start to worry, if he doesn’t hear from me...”

 

“You can call the station, you know.”

 

“…Probably pacing the floor…”

 

“My telephone is still working…”

 

“I should at least call him.”

 

“Jack, you are off the clock now.”

 

“Well, maybe just one more drink.”

 

“Why don’t you put some music on while I refill our glasses?”

 

“What will Mrs. Collins think if she saw me here this late?”

 

“Don’t worry, Jack, she has already gone home.”

 

“And Mr. Butler?”

 

“You know he is a soul of discretion.”

 

“Are you trying to put me under your spell, Phryne?”

 

“Is it working? Let me take your hat, Jack, your coat too.”

 

“I am finding it difficult to say no to you…”

 

“Mind if I loosen your tie?”

  
“It has never stopped you before.”

 

“That’s unfair. I have never let things go too far. Well, almost never.”

 

“You really want me to stay? The night?”

 

“Jack, please kiss me.”

 

He did. It may have been cold outside, but her lips were warm.  


“I am so happy you are here, Jack.”

 

“I can tell from your warm welcome.”

 

She turned in his arms and looked out the window, “It is quite a storm out there.”

 

“I should try to get home.”

 

“It’s freezing out there!”

 

“People will talk if I stay.”

 

“Which people? Who would care?”

 

“Mac would have an opinion…”

 

“Most likely ‘about bloody time!’”

 

“Not sure I can face the Red Raggers at breakfast.”

  
“I promise Bert and Cec won’t tease you. Much.”

 

“And your Aunt Prudence’s mind is vicious.”

 

“She likes you, her disapproval is directed at me.”

 

“I’ve never seen weather quite like this before.”

 

“You can’t go out in that.”

  
“I can’t?” He bent his head to kiss her neck.

 

“If you froze to death, I would never forgive myself.”

 

“So I should stay simply to ease your potentially guilty conscience?”

 

“Yes. And keep doing what you are doing.”

  
  
“There will be gossip, Phryne. You know that.”

 

“Jack, it’s starting to snow. In Melbourne! People will be talking about that tomorrow, not us.”

  
“How did you manage to arrange that, Miss Fisher?”

  
“I have my ways.” She turned back to face him. “I know you won’t be working tomorrow. And it could snow for quite some time, maybe all night.”

 

“Perhaps. I had better stay, Miss Fisher. Just to keep you warm, of course.” She pulled off his tie. He started on the buttons of her blouse.

 

“That will definitely take all night, Jack. And probably much of tomorrow.”

 

“I will make sure it does.”


End file.
